A mother for the warners
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: this is only a chapter so you can see what the story is going too be I'm still searching a Beta reader for it, for the contants see the subscribe beneath the story


chapter 1: A mother for the warners

The day after Dr. Scratchansniff first attempted to make the Warners sane, Thaddeus Plotz, called him into his office too hear how things had go.

"well, I tried too do as you asked me for sit, but.."

Scratchansniff looked at his boss with a nervous look now. He know he failed utterly because those kids are comletely insane. But he had noticed that they act less insane when they are not together. So maybe if they could separate them for good. They would get in gear.

"They still act insane, but I have a plan too get them in gear, all we need is someone who would like too take care of them day and night, someone who's...immuum for their insanity, with a mother, they will become beareble"

Director Plotz now scratched his head thinking who would capable of taking care of this insane kids. a mother who can take care of them without getting insane of them as well.

"and your absolute 100% sure they will get in gear when they get a mother?"

He asked a little nervous. Dr. Scratchansniff nodded and looked out of the windon were the warners were teasing ralph again. Ralph ofcourse tried to get them but he was no match for them.

Suddenly the eyes of the doctor fell upon a new girl standing by the gate. She was looking around as if she was searching for someone. She wore a green dress, her brown hair fell upon that and he could clearly see that she wore a grey and black headband in her hairs.

"Sir, I think this is our lucky day!"

Scratchansniff said as he pointed too the new girl. She looked at the warners with a kind smile. with a warm hand she took dot from Ralph's head,rocked her in her arms and scratched her tummy, dot launched and sat down quitly with her.

"**HELLO NEW GIRL**!"

the boys shouted loud and clear. The girl grinned and bowed by their side. she told them something and took them towards the office. When she entered the room, Scratchansniff could clearly see she wasn't from here. She had brown kind eyes and she wasn't wearing shoes. she mostly likely was a begger girl, but she was the prettiest begger girl he had ever seen.

"hello miss, how can I help you?"

Director Plotz asked kindly looked at Dot who was still in her arms. Dot made a funny face at him. The girl noticed and gave a a little tick on the nose.

"Now Dot, it isn't nice too make such faces at others, say your sorry"

She said with a stern voice. Dot looked at her with big eyes and then she looked at Plotz with a big smile.

**Dr. Scratchansniff's POV**

"I'm sorry Directory, I was just making a joke"

My mouth felt open from astonishment when I heard that. This beggergirl... had just done in a few minutes what he couldn't do in **THREE HOURS**!

"what is your name child?"

Director Plotz asked now even more friendly. He must have been astonished by this as well. He knows the warners since they were created, and they had **NEVER **act as sane as today. this girl has a really good influence on them!

"My name is Leda sir, Leda rekampmolk"

The girl said with a little bow. I smiled brightly when I saw this. This girl was well mannerd and kind, and the warners did actually **LISTEN** too her! this plan was perfect, failler proof if I may say.

"well, miss...Leda, what would you say if you came too live here in warner bross studio as the new **MOTHER** of the warners"

The warners now looked at him with pleading eyes.

"but...But...**BUUUUT** we want to stay with scratchy..."

The three of them pleaded. Leda looked at them with big eyes and smiled.

"Well, it's okay your bounded with him, and I know we could become a great family...But i'm not a traveling begger girl you know, i'm a princes of a faraway kindom, and I soon need to return too my kingdom"

I looked down sad now. I had hoped this girl was the one we were searching for. But there was no possible way we could ask her too stay, unless...

"We could ask your parents for permission too take them with you"

I said with a bright smile on my face. that was a perfect plan, we would be rid of them, and they would get a mother and a normal life!

"well, you can try, and if they can't come with me...then you can maybe ask if I can stay here until the preparations have been made for the wedding"

She said with a bright smile. The warners looked at her with big eyes now.

"your going too get married, when, were, how?"

They changed into party clothes and spouted confetti at her. Leda smiled and scratched them in their tummy one by one.

"I'm getting married in a month too the prince of england, after that, I will be a real princes and all the traveling will be over"

She looked down sad now. It really looked like she wasn't happy with this marrige at all.

"why are you so sad my dear? aren't you happy with the marrige?"

I carefully asked her.

"No, it is an arranged marrige to save the people of Scheffield were i'm from"

The brunette now sobbed. The warners looked at her with sad faces. This was the second normal thing they did today. It was really astonishing how good this girl was for them. I quickly offered her a tissue and pulled a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Dot also put a hand on her arm and smiled warmly at her. Ado the two of them just met, It felt like they shared a deep bond already.

"if i may ask, your highness, why are you here?"

Plotz suddenly asked the girl. Leda looked at dot with a thankfull smile and then looked up with shock in her eyes.

"that's true, I had to be here for a commercial about my homeland"

She said as she got up and picked up the bag she was carrying.

"were can I find studio 11?"

She asked as she made her way too the door. I opened the door for her and bowed so she could go out first.

"I will bring you there myself your higness, but before that, I shall show you your temporary residence"

I said as I guided her out. Plotz looked at me with a bright smile and I signed to him that this was going to be great, finally we would get the warners in gear...

This was the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it!

Please revieuw nicely I'm from the netherlands so this is really difficult for me

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
